1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor unit of an air conditioner, and more particularly to an upward blow-out type outdoor unit in which a blower chamber is disposed on a top portion of a machine chamber which includes a heat exchanger and a compressor.
2. Background Art
A multi-type air conditioner in which a plurality of indoor units are connected to a single outdoor unit is an example of an air conditioner. For example, as described in Japanese Patent No. 5402987, the outdoor unit of the air conditioner includes a rectangular parallelepiped housing, and the inner portion of the housing is partitioned into a machine chamber which includes a heat exchanger and a compressor, and a blower chamber which includes a blower . The machine chamber is disposed on the bottom portion of the housing, the blower chamber is disposed on the top portion of the machine chamber, and a top panel which includes an air blowing port of the blower is provided on the top surface of the housing.
The top panel is horizontally bridged across and fixed to support columns (or left and right side panels) which are provided to stand on four corners of the housing, and a fan guard for protecting the blower is attached to the air blowing port.
However, since the top panel is supported only at the four corners, when a person stands on the top panel, when an object falls onto the top panel, or the like and a great load is applied, the top panel and the fan guard may easily deform. In particular, since the air blowing port is formed in the center of the top panel, the mechanical strength is weak, and the top panel easily flexes in the vicinity of the center portion.